<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>where the love light please by Thunder_Cakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354893">where the love light please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Cakes/pseuds/Thunder_Cakes'>Thunder_Cakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blended family, Christmas Feels, M/M, they have kids but they're neither seen nor heard in this fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Cakes/pseuds/Thunder_Cakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is planning the perfect holiday for their first Christmas as a family. Steve is less invested but just as besotted as ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SamSteve Small Gifts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>where the love light please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/gifts">Novamore</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for xnovamore over on tumblr. </p><p>Prompt: Christmas themed + kids</p><p>Thanks to the SamSteve Small Gifts team &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>also: if Christmas is your thing, I highly recommend Leslie Odom Jr.'s "Simply Christmas" album.</p><p>Title from “I’ll Be Home For Christmas”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another strong wind rattles the shutters, making Sam look out the window. The snow seems to have picked up over the past hour, making him optimistic for a white Christmas. He sees more than a few lopsided snowmen in his future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like the sleds will be put to good use,” he calls over his shoulder, towards the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” the response is garbled and unclear. Sam rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There better be enough cookies left to take to my mom’s tomorrow, Steve.” He can almost see the guilty hunch of Steve’s shoulders as the snap of closing tupperware sounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam huffs a laugh and squats to readjust the gift under the tree, turning it this way and that to find the best angle to illuminate the metallic wrapping paper. He catches Figaro, the girls’ moody cat, eyeing the tree from his perch on the back of the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about it,” Sam warns, shooing the cat from the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightens, taking a step back to admire the view. Steve thinks rearranging the furniture was going overboard, but Sam’s superior eye knows that a tree in the northwest corner means optimal lighting on Christmas morning. So they had to shift the couches and rewire the entertainment center, big whoop. It’s their first Christmas all in one house, of course Sam’s going all out. It would all be worth it to see the looks on the kid’s faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s always loved Christmas. Loved the lights and the music and the time with his family. More than anything, he’s loved making it a magical time for his girls. It’s always worked out well for them before. Six years ago, Alex and Xela’s adoption was finalized on December 13th. The year after that, Figaro wandered in through the kitchen window the week after Thanksgiving and never left. And last year, Sam met his fiancé at a mutual friend’s white elephant party. This season was special to him, sacred. And he was going to make this one perfect for his new family and their new home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam checks the other decorations in the room, glancing over the garland around the bannister, the stockings on the mantle and the mistletoe hanging in the doorway. He sighs, satisfied. Everything’s in its place for the three eight year olds who would come barreling down the stairs in just a few hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, there’s the scratch of his father’s old record player and Leslie Odom Jr’s warm voice begins to croon. Strong arms wrap around him from behind and Steve’s eternally warm chest presses against Sam’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be home for Christmas</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can count on me </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sighs again, letting the music wash over him. “You think they’ll like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s chin settles on his shoulder. “Without a doubt.” His arms tighten around Sam’s middle. “Paige is just thrilled to have a real tree this year and I’m sure Alex and Xela already know what you’re like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam thwacks Steve’s hands where they're crossed over his stomach. He’s not that bad. Just a bit… exuberant. “I just want this to be perfect for them. Between the move, and wedding planning, and the busy season at the store. I haven’t spent as much time with them as I’d like lately. There’s been so much change in so little time. I want this to be easy for them. I want to start making memories together.” His eyes flick around the room, checking again that everything is set just right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve tugs on Sam’s hip, spinning him around, and bringing their joined hands to the air by his shoulder. The other slides around Sam’s waist, pulling him close to slowly sway from side to side. Sam instinctively reaches for Steve’s shoulder and laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ho, look at you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got moves,” Steve grins, puffing out his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Sam hums. “And why have I never seen them before?” He smirks, tilting his head to look Steve in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta keep something in the holster.” Steve pivots on one heel, spinning them in an easy, if only slightly awkward turn. “Keep you on your toes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you do, love.” Sam leans into his embrace, letting Steve lead them in a slow box step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry,” Steve whispers in his ear. “The girls know. How much you love them, that these changes are just as much about them as us. That we’re a family now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They know, Sam. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And that’s because of you. The way you love us. They way you’ve steered us all through this year. You’re an incredible father.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam blinks back grateful tears. “So are you,” he whispers into Steve’s neck. He can feel the heat rise in his fiancé’s face. It’s a title Steve’s been hesitant to take on, but could never deny. He’s the only father Paige has ever known, the rest is just technicalities. It was the first thing Sam loved about Steve, the way he loves that little girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s fingers twist in the soft cotton at the small of Sam’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, Sam.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If only in my dreams</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Holidays, y'all! Shit is messy and weird and sad this year, but you are loved and I am grateful for you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>